lotwdfandomcom-20200214-history
Lee Everett
Lee is a major character in Last of The Walking Dead. Wanted by FEDRA for the murder of a high-ranking officer that was sleeping with his wife, Lee had escaped custody and execution during a Firefly attack. Shortly after, he came across a farm, where he finds Clementine. With her parents dead, he takes her in, and the two form a strong bond, Lee acting as a surrogate father for her. Having experienced so much in the span of four years, the two were wary to travel with strangers, but Lee had been the first one to invite Joel and Ellie to join them on their journey to find the Fireflies. Biography Lee Everett was born in 1984 and raised in the small town in Georgia known as Macon. Having grown up in the rural area Lee was brought up by his parents to believe that value for family and respect were the most important things that mattered. Lee spent the majority of his youth and teen years in the family household, usually working in the drugstore his father owned alongside his brother. However much to the dismay of his parents Lee also spent some of that time roaming the streets of Macon at hours he really shouldn't have been, although he always attempted to stay out of trouble, his brother would always seem to find it with local thugs. As Lee reached adulthood he eventually found himself married and pursuing the career choice of teaching whilst his brother took over as the head of the family business at the Pharmacy. As the pandemic crisis of 2011 struck the nation, Lee Everett who had been on shift at the University of Georgia received a grief-struck call from his wife at home who had seen the federal officials patrolling the streets telling people to stay in their homes. He called off work as an emergency whilst he headed straight home, unsure what to make of what his wife was telling him. Upon his arrival to his horror the front door was open, and the horrifying sight of a gurgling man with his throat slashed unfolded, his wife standing over the body bloody and in tears, swearing that the rabid man had broken the door down. It wasn’t long until the national guard and the government situated a nationwide emergency, urging families to stay in their homes and declaring a nationwide curfew as they deemed there was some kind of contagious infection sprawling out across Atlanta. Seeing no safety in the town of Macon any longer, Lee and his wife packed up and headed out in an attempt to leave the city, having to pass and face multiple infected, they were eventually rerouted by the military towards a FEDRA safe zone set up by remnants of the government military in Pittsburgh. Upon their arrival at the FEDRA safe zone, Lee and his wife were among the first to arrive as they were accepted inside. For many months they lived in somewhat peace, until Lee was offered a job by the co-runners of the government safe zone, mainly due to the fact that they learned of his prior education, due to the dire need to educate the future generation Lee was offered a job as a professor to teach the kids in the government safe zone, working most of his hours as a teacher as he was paid with ration cards, which were considered to be the new currency as time went on. Days turned to months, and months turned to years as they lived under the safety of the Government safe zone, the laws inside the safe zone beginning to tighten as ration cards were becoming more scarce Lee considered himself lucky to have the job he had. As 8 long years went by Lee and his wife began to get into arguments, his wife traveled to settlements for work which he didn’t like, Lee was wanting to start what he had always wanted... a family.. he wanted children, his wife didn’t agree, deeming the world was too dangerous to raise a child, even within the sanctity of the safe zone. That was until one fateful day Lee called off his class on his way to work.. upon arriving home he found his wife in bed with someone else, his biggest fears had come true.. in an act of rage he killed the man that had slept with her.. only finding out upon his arrest that he was a high ranking FEDRA militant within the safe zone… due to the severity of the crime and his act upon a high ranking official Lee was sentenced to be executed. Spending the next few nights in a cell Lee was then taken to be executed by firing squad, on his way to the execution area the FEDRA community was suddenly attacked by the rebel group known as the fireflies, as the settlement was practically lit up in gunfire and explosives Lee managed to escape in the crossfire, uncuffing himself using the keys he found on a dead FEDRA soldier, it wasn’t long before Lee retreated into the woods, seeing the quarantine zone go up in flames, unsure of the fate of his wife he presumed she had passed away in the crossfire.. no one could have survived. Conflicted and alone.. he pushed on into the woods, he eventually came across a small man-made house it seemed, he checked the house for help and only found 2 dead bodies inside.. after scavenging the house Lee came across a small treehouse a few miles away.. to his surprise finding a little girl hiding inside.. a girl named Clementine. Knowing that it wouldn't be right to just leave her alone after discovering that she was the daughter of the dead couple he had found in that cabin, Lee took her under his care from then on. Weeks, months, years went by… Lee and Clementine traveled east, then north, in an effort to avoid the FEDRA armed forces roaming through the state of Georgia. Clementine was, however, kept in the dark regarding the connection between FEDRA and their constant moving from place to place. Staying away from large settlements, opting instead for small groups, first they stumbled upon the Motor Inn, where a man named Kenny and his family were situated along with many others. Surviving on their own after the Motor Inn group’s passing, Lee and Clementine developed a great bond, protecting each other and holding out hope that one day they would find a home for them. While roaming through North Carolina, Lee and Clementine stumbled upon a group of FEDRA refugees situated in a cabin far north. There they learned of an infamous FEDRA operative solely named Carver, who had allegedly been on their tail for months. Though their time spent with the cabin group was a peaceful one, it soon came to an end when the FEDRA soldiers led by Carver located their hideout, kicking off a witch hunt against the cabin group and killing many of them in the process. Lee and Clem would eventually outrun Carver’s military force in Ohio, enduring a harsh winter in the process. With all their newfound companions either dead or captured, Lee and Clementine kept on moving without looking back, having only the company of one another. It had been 4 years since they met. Now pushing through the desolated cities of Pittsburg, Lee and Clementine intend to find the large, infamous group known only as the “Fireflies’’, seeking above all to finally bring an end to their life of continuous running. Killed Victims * Sam (FEDRA Official) * B. Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) * David Parker (Caused) * 5 Unnamed Save Lots Bandits * Danny St John (Caused, Left alive in bear trap) * Andy St John (Caused, Left alive to be devoured by walkers) * Kenny Jr. (Before Reanimation, Out of Mercy) * The Stranger * Freddy (Caused) * Reggie (Savior) (Caused) * Numerous counts of infected and unnnamed people * Ed (Hunter) * Derek Relationships Clementine Throughout the years that they had spent together they had practically been inseparable as surviving companions. Lee served as an unspoken parental figure for Clementine, developing a strong connection with her from child to teenager whilst they traversed and survived the outside world. Lee never had a child himself… but being able to take care of Clementine was a second chance for him. He promised himself he wouldn’t fail with Clem like he did with his own family, regretting not being there for them when the infection first began. He’d make sure Clementine would survive, no matter the cost. As Clementine reached the early stages of her teenage years, their relationship became slightly strained as Clementine began wanting more independence for herself. This often puts the two at odds sometimes when she rebels against his judgement. Regardless of this Lee cares for Clementine more than anything. His primary goal being to put an end to their constant life of running on the road, ultimately wanting Clementine to grow into adulthood in safety and peace. Joel Although their methods and views on survival differ greatly, Lee does have a mutual respect for Joel. However their differing approaches to situations often put them at odds with one another. Lee perceives Joel as someone that can be reckless and violent when he chooses to be, on multiple occasions Lee has attempted to keep Joel in check from being a danger to the group, only on one occasion resorting to using his fists when Joel attempted to take matters into his own hands and try to dispose of Ben in private. Ever since their fight in the woods that night Joel and Lee’s dynamic took a critical dip for the worst, having not told the kids what happened between them they continue to speak only when it concerns their survival and next destination. Lee understands that a lot like himself, he too has someone he’s trying to protect, this one relatable quality does allow the former history teacher to somewhat trust the man, at least when it comes to getting rid of bandits and infected. Although still wary of the former carpenter's past affiliations, Lee has accepted both Joel and Ellie as a suitable travelling companions for their journey to the Fireflies, their company after it just being himself and Clementine after so long he feels is refreshing for their wellbeing, Clementine especially due to her having someone else her age to talk to. Trivia * One of Lee's favourite movies that he remembers is called 'Glory' starring Denzel Washington and Matthew Broderick revolving around the American Civil War. * As of now, Lee and Clementine came across their first Bloater at The University Of Eastern Colorado as they have mainly situated themselves in areas where walkers are more predominant, they are extremely inexperienced in dealing with Cordyceps stage infected. * Lee still has recurring nightmares every so often, stemmed from his guilt over murdering the FEDRA militant that slept with his wife. The worst one has been recent, his wife returning to him in a grotesque horrifying fungal form, berating him and telling him that he isn't fit to take care of anyone. However, this dream and form that his wife took in it were most likely triggered by his recent first encounter with the stage three infected in Pittsburgh, otherwise known as a Clicker. These dreams usually happen if he is either thinking too much or anxious about something before sleeping. * After what he had done to the FEDRA Militant and The Stranger, one of Lee's biggest fears is crossing that line again and never being able to come back from it as a sane man. He knows there's a dangerous rage there if he is provoked, and does everything in his power to repress that side of him. * As a child, Lee was always very resistant to sicknesses and hardly ever got ill compared to his brother that always "had something." Category:Characters